A Surprise Around Every Corner
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: Lol, just something cute I wanted to write! xD


**Got this idea from my English teacher. We had to do a project using facebook in English class. Lol hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Sawada Shin:** Why do I even have a Facebook again...

**Kuma, Uchi, Minami, and 12 others like this.**

**Kuma Teruo:** All the kool guys have them! xD

**Uchi Haruhiko:** Yeah Shin! Besides, u r the class leader!

**Yamaguchi Kumiko:** Hey! Why hasn't any1 accepted my friend requests?!

**Sawada Shin:** ...baka

**Uchi Haruhiko:** Since when do teachers have a facebook?!

**Noda Takeshi:** Yeah! The only reason teachers should have a facebook is only if they r hot and we could spy on their photos! Like Shizuka...

**Uchi and Kuma likes this comment.**

* * *

**Yamaguchi Kumiko: **Aughh! Shinohara Tomoya just asked me out on a date! xDD

**Kuma, Uchi, and 7 others likes this.**

**Tetsu: **WHAT! O.o

**Yamaguchi Kumiko: **...since when did you get facebook?

**Kuma Teruo:** Hahahahahahahhhahahhaha! Yankumi got a date?! This is a joke, right?

**Minami Yoichi:** Haha! Good one Yankumi!

**Sawada Shin:** ...

**Yamaguchi Kumiko: **Gee, u guys sure know how to make a girl feel good...

* * *

**Yamaguchi Kumiko: **SAWADA! QUIT FALLING ASLEEP IN MY CLASS!

**Minami, Noda, Kuma, and 15 others likes this.**

**Sawada Shin: **...shut up

**Kuma Teruo:** Hey Shin! Wanna go on chat together?! :D

**Yamaguchi Kumiko: **Hey! Not during class! How did all u guys like this status?! NO PHONES ON IN CLASS!

**Sawada Shin:** ...then how r u online as well?

**Yamaguchi Kumiko: **...no talking back at ur teacher!

**Sawada Shin:** ...baka

* * *

**Yamaguchi Kumiko and Shinohara Tomoya are in a relationship.**

**Yamaguchi, Uchi, Kuma, and 23 others likes this.**

**Fujiyama Shizuka:** WATTTT! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!

**Kawashima Kikuno:** No way!

**Sawada Shin:** ...

**Uchi Haruhiko**: Why so quiet Shin? ^_^

**Sawada Shin:** Shut up.

**Noda Takeshi: **Heeheehee...

**Uchi Haruhiko**: Come on Shin...have anything to say? ;)

**Sawada Shin:** ...

**Yamaguchi Kumiko: **Can u guys NOT have this weird convo on my status...

**Kuma Teruo: **Does anyone want some takoyaki?

**Minami Yoichi: **Me!

**Kuma Teruo: **Too late, i ate them all.

* * *

**Yamaguchi Kumiko is single.**

**Sawada, Fujiyama, Kawashima, and 34 others likes this.**

**Kuma Teruo: **Woah Shin! This is the first thing you have ever "liked" on facebook!

**Sawada Shin**: ...shut up.

**Noda Takeshi: **36 likes...u have that many friends Yankumi?!

**Uchi and Minami likes this comment.**

* * *

**Sawada Shin is in a relationship.**

**Yamaguchi, Uchi, Kuma, and 107 others likes this.**

******Yamaguchi Kumiko:** Awwwwww! :D

**Noda Takeshi: **Woah! I thought u hated that stuff! :) :) :)

**Kuma Teruo:** AWESOME!

**Minami Yoichi: **OH YEAH! NICE ONE MAN!

* * *

**Sawada Shin is single.**

**Yamaguchi and 25 others likes this.**

**Sawada Shin: **Sorry for the confusion, but idiot hacked into my account...

**Kuma Teruo: **Nice one Uchi!

**Kuma Teruo: **...I mean ignore that last comment! O.o

**Uchi Haruhiko**: Shut up Kuma!

**Sawada Shin:** ...baka

**Random Girl:** EEEP! SAWADA SHIN IS SINGLE!

**Sawada Shin:** ...great, now i have to block all these girls...

* * *

**Kuma Teruo: **Im hungry...and its only 9:00 in the morning :p

**Uchi, Minami, and 4 others likes this.**

******Minami Yoichi:** Man, u are ALWAYS hungry!

**Vice Principal Sawatari Goro:** Hey! Why r u online?!

**Uchi Haruhiko**: Augh! Head Teacher! Facebook is not safe anymore! Run for ur lives!

**Noda, Sawada, and Kuma likes this comment.**

* * *

******Yamaguchi Kumiko:** Waaa! Im crying! I cant believe its graduation day already! I'll miss my precious students 4ever!

**Minami, Uchi, Kuma, and 54 others likes this.**

**Sawada Shin:** ...why are u always crying?

**Uchi, Ochi, Kuma, and 7 others likes this comment.**

* * *

**Uchi Haruhiko: **Oh yeah! Graduated! **-with Sawada, Kuma, and 13 others**

**Yamaguchi, Minami, Noda and 73 others likes this.**

* * *

**Sawada Shin wrote on Yamaguchi Kumiko's wall:** Um...I need to tell u something... message me.

**Uchi, Kuma, and Noda likes this.**

**Uchi Haruhiko**: Oh yeah lover boy! ;)

* * *

**Sawada Shin and Yamaguchi Kumiko are in a relationship.**

**Kuma, Uchi, Minami, and 156 others likes this.**

* * *

**Author's note: I don't own any characters from Gokusen, or Facebook.**


End file.
